


I’ll always answer you

by jenelleman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Stiles, always answer, drunk, heaetbreak, sterek, three am phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: You’re calling again and I wish that I could say that I’m strong enough not to answer.But let’s face it, you’re calling again and it’s three in the morning and you always did know I’d answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek’s phone is ringing and and he is seriously contemplating throwing his phone across the room so it’ll shatter to pieces.

Except he would never do that because it’s three in the morning and there’s only one person who ever calls him this early. He stares at the lit up screen as Stiles’ name taunts him.

He listens as the familiar ring tone blast through the apartment and it’s enough to drown out Cora’s voice telling him to ignore it.

Except he doesn’t need Cora’s voice in his head, because he _knows_. So he almost doesn’t answer it, because he knows what will happen.

He knows what Stiles will say and what he’ll say and he knows what will happen the next morning.

He knows it all.

He knows Stiles’ voice will be slurred and happy. He knows Stiles will call out his name and tell him how he much he misses him. He’ll go on and on about how they should meet up, and have coffee and fix things.

He knows that he’ll mean it, as much as he can.

He knows that his heart will be shattered into even smaller pieces as he hears the girl in the background, trying to get Stiles to pay attention to her.

And he knows he’ll choke back his own sobs as he greets Stiles with the same amount of enthusiasm and he’ll ignore the pain that ricochets throughout his body as he murmurs back the same sentiments.

Because he _does_ miss Stiles; he misses him so much it’s a constant dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He misses the way Stiles says his name when he’s happy, and when he’s angry, and when he’s in the middle of coming all over Derek, a contented sigh that barely sounds like his name at all.

He misses the way Stiles would run his hand through his hair and down his body as they lay cuddled on the couch.

He misses just seeing Stiles, in the most innocent of ways. He misses Stiles lounging around the apartment, stealing all of Derek’s favorite foods and teasing Cora about her weird food cravings she gets.

He knows that he’ll pretend it doesn’t kill him that he knows he won’t hear from Stiles in the coming week, because Stiles never remembers these calls. Never remembers Lydia grabbing the phone from him and whispering a small apology.

He’ll never remember the fight he puts up telling Lydia that, “I just want to talk to him,” sounding so broken that Derek has to bite his cheek to keep from yelling at Lydia to put him back on the damn phone.

He wants to ignore it, wants to set his phone back down and just go to sleep because he knows what’s going to happen if he answers.

He knows that in the morning when he drags himself out of bed and goes for the wolfsbane laced whiskey instead of his usual coffee that Cora will pull out her phone and call into work for him. Erica will usher him back to bed and take his phone away from him.

Boyd will be the one who brings in Derek’s favorite movie and Isaac will supply him with something harder than the whiskey.

He knows he’ll threaten to rip their throats out with his teeth if they don’t let him call Stiles, and he knows they’ll roll their eyes and call Allison and she’ll tell him that Stiles is busy and maybe another time.

Yeah, he knows exactly what will happen if he answers the phone.

He knows he needs to turn it off, roll over and just go to sleep.

But Derek is not as strong as everyone thinks he is, and Stiles is calling him, and it’s three in the morning.

And he always answers.


	2. I’ll always call

The music pulsated through the air and he could feel the vibrations of the bass as it flowed through his entire body.

He hadn’t wanted to come out tonight; these nights always ended in headaches and an outgoing call to Derek.

He never knew what he said, or what Derek said. Never knew if they sat on the phone in silence until one of them hung up, or if they had a lively conversation or if they talked about getting back together.

He could never remember and he was always too scared to ask.

So he just ignored it, pretended like he never called, like Lydia didn’t send him furtive glances, worry etched across her face all throughout the next day.

He just pushed on like nothing had happened, because it’s not like he remembered it anyway.

And he knew he should stop; stop coming out, stop getting wasted, stop keeping his phone on him, at the very least.

But yet, when Jackson calls and demands a night out, he goes. He sits next to Lydia who lays across him and Jackson, and listens to Scott wax poetic about Allison, even as Jackson teases him. Stiles joins in too, because the look Allison gives him is hilarious and he gets to call her Ally as he assures her he’s only joking.

Kira will demand a too competitive game of darts that ends with Jackson using Scott as target practice. Ethan will show up late, apologize with a smile and kiss Jackson and Stiles will complain, exclaiming, “Where’s my kiss?”

Jackson will turn on him with the darts and Lydia will intervene, reminding Jackson that Stiles is _human_ and that he doesn’t heal.

It’s the same every time, Stiles knows this part by heart. All of this happens before the shots, before the game of I Never that they should never play because one, they’re not teenagers anymore and two, they know each other far too well.

So yeah, Stiles is able to remember the easy banter, able to remember the bickering and the laughing. He’s able to remember being dragged to the dance floor by Allison, Kira, and Lydia.

He’s able to remember Kira dashing off to Laura who always approaches with a tentative smile, as if she’s asking Stiles if it’s okay.

Which no, it’s not. Because him and Derek are broken up and he’s all broken into pieces that won’t fit back together anymore and he’s not sure what to do. He wants to blame Derek but he can’t because in the end Derek’s not the one who walked away.

So he just plasters a huge grin on his face and pulls her into his inner circle and dances pressed far enough into her side he thinks he might disappear.

And he can pass it off as nothing at all because the dance floor is packed with sweaty bodies and Lydia is pressed into his other side and they’re all more of a blob rather than individual people and no one even thinks that he might be trying to disappear.

And then they’ll all drag themselves over to the table after five or six songs, where Jackson and Scott and Ethan wait. And Jackson will ask about Derek before he even realizes what he’s doing and everyone will freeze.

Stiles will plaster an indifferent look on his face and repeat Jackson’s question saying, “really, I want to know. I hope he’s doing good.”

And Lura will confirm that yes, he’s good. And the look she gives him says it all; says _he’s about as good as you_ and Stiles pieces break into an even bigger incoherent mess and he’ll order a round or two of shots.

He remembers exactly how it all plays out. He knows what it’s all leading up too, even if he doesn’t remember the end result.

He knows as he continues to order shots and come up with stupid games to get even drunker, he knows that he is leading up to the climax of his night.

He knows he’ll never remember it in the morning.

He knows this part gets a little fuzzy.

He sometimes remembers someone trying to stop him, fighting for his phone, remembers soft words being spoken, remembers yelling.

Remembers a girl, he shakes her off, he doesn’t want her. There’s always a girl, he knows, because he can smell perfume on himself the next morning that doesn’t belong to any of the girls.

He remembers holding back a sob as Derek answers and he tells him it’s so good to hear his voice and then the rest is kind of blank. But he knows he tells him he’s glad to hear his voice because he can’t imagine a life where hearing Derek’s voice doesn’t make him feel _warmhappysafe_.

He remembers bits and pieces and it’s never enough to piece together the puzzle he’s made for himself.

And so yeah, he had wanted to just stay home. But then Jackson had called, and he always agrees. And there’s always laughing and bickering.

And Lura is always hesitant, unsure, questioning. And there’s always that damn question. And there’s always a girl in the background that he can never remember.

And there’s always shots and shots and maybe a margarita? And he always gets drunk.

And he always calls.


End file.
